The related industries have been improving the high-speed transmission of telecommunication signals for providing internet users a better network environment. Nowadays the transmission speed of a C6A RJ45 connector is 500 MHz. However, as the transmission speed increases, the impacts of crosstalk grow. This worsens the transmission quality of the RJ45 connector. In other words, crosstalk is obstacle to improve the transmission speed of the RJ45 connector.
Since today's transmission speed of the RJ45 connector is much faster than the speed of 250 MHz in the early RJ45 connector, sorting terminals and changing locations are no longer effective in terms of restraining crosstalk. Hence, the designers need to utilize noise-suppression components, such as resistance or capacitance, to improve the suppression of crosstalk. Nevertheless, the space of the circuit board inside the RJ45 connector is limited, so the space is insufficient to dispose a circuit for the suppression of crosstalk. Therefore, it is important to arrange a space in the RJ45 connector for disposing the circuit, so that the circuit for the suppression of crosstalk can be disposed thereon in order to reduce the impact of crosstalk.